Cars 2 Die-Cast Line
In May 2011, Mattel began releasing 1:55-scale die-cast models of characters from the Disney-Pixar film,'' Cars 2. Series 1 'Singles' thumb|Series 1 Singles packaging *Acer (image) *Becky Wheelin (Chase) (image) *Bindo *Carla Veloso (image) *Carlo Maserati (image) *Cartney Brakin (Chase) *Don Crumlin (image) *Finn McMissile (image) *Francesco Bernoulli (image) *Galloping Geargrinder *Grem (image) *Guido & Luigi (image) *Holley Shiftwell (image) *Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen (image) *Hydraulic Ramone (image) *Flash (Ultimate Chase) (image) *Jeff Gorvette (image) *Jeff Gorvette with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) (image) *Lewis Hamilton (image) *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) (image) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Long Ge (Ultimate Chase) *Kabuto *Max Schnell (image) *Mel Dorado (image) *Miguel Camino (image) *Miguel Camino with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Miles Axlerod (image) *Nigel Gearsley (image) *Nigel Gearsley with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) (image) *Officer Murakarmi (Chase) *Petrov Trunkov (image) *Pit Crew Mater (Kmart only) (image) *Prince Wheeliam (Chase) (image) *Professor Z (image) *Radiator Springs Ramone (Chase) (image) *Race Team Fillmore (image) *Race Team Mater (image) *Race Team Sarge (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule (image) *Rod Torque Redline (image) *Shu Todoroki (image) *Victor H. *Vladimir Trunkov '"Check Lane" Short Card Singles' thumb|Series 1 Check Lane Singles packaging *Carla Veloso (image) *Finn McMissile (image) *Francesco Bernoulli (image) *Holley Shiftwell (image) *Jeff Gorvette (image) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Miles Axlerod (image) *Professor Z (image) *Race Team Mater (image) *Rod "Torque" Redline (image) 'Deluxe' thumb|Series 1 Deluxe packaging *Double Decker Bus (image) *Funny Car Mater (image) *Holley Shiftwell with Wings (image) *Hydrofoil Finn McMissile (image) *Kimura Kaizo (image) *Kingpin Nobunaga (image) *Pinion Tanaka (image) *The Popemobile (image) *Pope Pinion IV (image) *Red (image) *Submarine Finn McMissile (image) *The Queen (image) '"Lights & Sounds" Singles' thumb|Series 1 Lights & Sounds Singles packaging *Darrell Cartrip *Fillmore (image) *Finn McMissile (image) *Francesco Bernoulli (image) *Holley Shiftwell (image) *Lightning McQueen (image) *Mater (image) *Miles Axlerod (image) *Professor Z (image) *Race Team Sarge *Ramone (image) *Rod "Torque" Redline (image) *Spy Finn McMissile (Walmart only) (image) *Spy Mater (Walmart only) (image) '"Lights & Sounds" 2-Packs' *Lightning McQueen & Francesco Bernoulli (Target only) (image) '"Lights & Sounds 4-Packs" *Francesco Bernoulli, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell & Lightning McQueen (Target only) (image) "Pit Stop Launchers" thumb|Series 1 Pit Stop Launcher packaging *Carla Veloso *Francesco Bernoulli (image) *Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton (image) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Max Schnell (image) *Miguel Camino (image) *Nigel Gearsley (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule (image) *Shu Todoroki (image) '''2-Packs These were available at all retailers. *Francesco Bernoulli & Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels (image) *Grem & Damaged Rod Torque Redline (image) *Finn McMissile & Leland Turbo (image) *Finn McMissile & Tomber (image) *Luigi & Guido & Uncle Topolino (image) *Darrell Cartrip & Brent Mustangburger (image) *Race Team Mater & Zen Master Pitty (image) *Race Team Fillmore & Lightning McQueen with Travel Wheels (image) *Race Team Mater & Sal Machiani (image) *Security Guard Finn & Acer (image) *Uncle Topolino & Mama Topolino (image) '"Mater's Secret Mission" 2-Packs' thumb|Series 1 "Mater's Secret Mission" 2-Pack packaging These were available at Walmart. *Grem & Finn McMissile with Weapon (image) *Acer & Mater with Spy Glasses (image) *Professor Z & Tyler Gremlin (image) *Holley Shiftwell & Fred Fisbowski (image) 'Pit Crew 2-Packs' These were available at Kmart. *Fillmore with Headset & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Carla Veloso & Carla's Crew Chief (image) *Francesco Bernoulli & Francesco's Crew Chief (image) *Jeff Gorvette & Jeff's Crew Chief (image) '"Character Stars 3-Packs"' *Double Decker Bus, Race Team Mater & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) *Submarine Finn McMissile, Professor Z & Grem (image) *Holley Shiftwell with Wings, Petrov Trunkov & Acer (image) *Kingpin Nobunaga, Race Team Mater & Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) '"Racing 4-Packs"' thumb|Racing 4-Pack packaging These were only available at Target. *Carla Veloso, Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Max Schnell (image) *Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miguel Camino & Shu Todoroki (image) *Francesco Bernoulli, Nigel Gearsley, Raoul ÇaRoule & Shu Todoroki (image) *Jeff Gorvette, Ronnie Del Cooper, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Max Schnell (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule, Miguel Camino, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Denise Beam (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule, Lewis Hamilton, Jeff Gorvette & Bruno Motoreau '5-Packs' These were only available at Toys 'R' Us. *"Porto Corsa Welcome 5-Pack" - Guido, Luigi, Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels, Race Team Mater & Uncle Topolino (image) *"Tokyo Race Party 5-Pack" - Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Rod Torque Redline, Wasabi Mater & Petrov Trunkov (image) *"Paris Espionage 5-Pack" - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Race Team Mater, Raoul ÇaRoule & Tomber sipping oil (image) *"London Chase 5-Pack" - Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Holley Shiftwell, "You The Bomb" Mater, Miles Axlerod & Nigel Gearsley (image) *"Streets of Japan 5-Pack" - Max Schnell, Finn McMissile, Grem, Tamiko & Lightning McQueen 'Other Multi-Car Packs' *"Racing Rivalry" 7-Pack (Target only) - Carla Veloso, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Race Team Fillmore, Race Team Mater, Race Team Sarge & Raoul ÇaRoule (image) *"Tokyo Victory" 7-Pack (Target only) - Lewis Hamilton, Darrell Cartrip, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Grem, Professor Z & Frank Clutchenson (image) *"Tokyo Spy Mix-Up 10-Pack" (Toys R Us only) - Acer, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Holley Shiftwell, Okuni, Shigeko, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miles Axlerod, Professor Z & Wasabi Mater (image) *"World Grand Prix Racers 10-Pack" (Toys R Us only) - Jeff Gorvette, Carla Veloso, Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Nigel Gearsley, Raoul ÇaRoule, Lewis Hamilton, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Miguel Camino & Max Schnell (image) *"Radiator Springs Race" 7-Pack (Target only) - Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Ferrari Fan Guido, Ferrari Fan Luigi, Sally & Hydraulic Radiator Springs Ramone *"Tokyo Race Day 7-Pack" - Shu Todoroki, Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger, Max Schnell & David Hobbscap *"London Rescue 12-Car Gift Pack" (Target only) - Capture Professor Z, Sheriff, Holley Shiftwell, Finn McMissile, Sally Carrera, Fillmore, Lightning McQueen, Union Jack Ramone, "You The Bomb" Mater, Victor Hugo, Vladimir Trunkov & Don Crumlin '"Collect & Connect Puzzles"' *Radiator Springs Puzzle - Mater (silver rims and no McQueen 95 logo variant) (image) *Tokyo Puzzle - Raoul ÇaRoule (silver stripe variant) (image) *London Puzzle - Lightning McQueen (silver logo, rims and flames variant - 1 pc. body) *Porto Corsa Puzzle - Francesco Bernoulli (silver paint variant) 'Playsets' *"Finish Line Frenzy" Game - Finish Line Frenzy Lightning McQueen (silver) (image) *"Finish Line Frenzy" Game - Finish Line Frenzy Lightning McQueen (gold) (Toys R Us only) (image) *Mack Truck Playset - Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (image) 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #6' On June 25, 2011, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 6th Cars Collector's Event where a number of Cars 2 characters were released in a new format. These new releases were World Grand Prix Racers with synthetic rubber tires in special packaging, along with a number of die-cast vehicles from Cars and non-synthetic rubber tire vehicles. Vehicles from Cars 2 included at this event were: *Francesco Bernoulli (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Hydraulic Ramone (First release of this car) (image) *Nigel Gearsley (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Shu Todoroki (synthetic rubber tires) (image) thumb|Series 1 Kmart Cars Collector Day "Synthetic Rubber Tires" packaging 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #7' On October 22, 2011, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 7th Cars Collector's Event where a number of Cars 2 characters were released in a new Kmart-exclusive format. These new releases were World Grand Prix Racers with synthetic rubber tires in special packaging. Vehicles included at this event were: *Carla Veloso (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Jeff Gorvette (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Lewis Hamilton (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Max Schnell (synthetic rubber tires) (image *Miguel Camino (synthetic rubber tires) (image) *Raoul ÇaRoule (synthetic rubber tires) (image) 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #8' On June 16, 2012, Kmart stores all over the USA held the 8th Cars Collector's Event where a number of Cars 2 characters were released in a new Kmart-exclusive format. These new releases were World Grand Prix Racers with a silver metallic finish in special packaging. Also released were two other Kmart exclusive non-racer vehicles, one being a "Chase" vehicle. Vehicles included at this event were: *Acer with Torch *Carla Veloso with Metallic Finish *Celine Dephare (Chase) *Francesco Bernoulli with Metallic Finish *Jeff Gorvette with Metallic Finish *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish *Raoul ÇaRoule with Metallic Finish *Shu Todoroki with Metallic Finish 'Kmart Cars Collector Day #9' On October 20, 2012, Kmart stores all over the USA will hold the 9th Cars Collector's Event. At it, most of the remaining World Grand Prix Racers, except Rip Clutchgoneski, will be released with a silver metallic finish and special packaging. Vehicles included at this event will be: *Lewis Hamilton with Metallic Finish *Lightning McQueen with Metallic Finish *Max Schnell with Metallic Finish *Miguel Camino with Metallic Finish *Nigel Gearsley with Metallic Finish *Mary Esgocar (exclusive) *Alexander Hugo with Party Hat (exclusive) 'D23 Expo Submarine Finn McMissile' Mattel made this exclusive item for the D23 Expo event held in Anaheim, CA, on August 19-21, 2011. It is identical to the retail version, except for the packaging. It also came with 3 extra wheels in the box. Also included with this Finn was a "blue Ransburg" Finn McMissile packaged in a separate black envelope with the words "Top Secret" across the front, along with the Cars 2 logo. (image) '2012 Easter Egg "Holiday Edition" Cars' *Holley Shiftwell *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Race Team Sarge *Rod "Torque" Redline 'Other' *Disney Pixar Cars: Character Encyclopedia - Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen (metallic paint) Series 2 '"Movie Moments" 2-Packs' *Professor Z & Acer with Helmet *Francesco Bernoulli & Ka-Ciao Lightning McQueen *Darrell Cartrip & Brent Mustangburger Other 'Other Releases' '2011 Walmart "Exclusive Cars 2 Blu-ray Combo Pack Gift Set"' This release included both the DVD and Blu-Ray versions of the Cars 2 movie, along with the following vehicle: *Dark blue Finn McMissile (This vehicle is all but identical to the bonus "Top Secret" blue D23 Finn McMissile. Does not appear in the movie.) 'Cars "Director's Edition" Set' This release included both the DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital Copy versions of the Cars movie, Cars 2 movie, and Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, along with the following vehicle: *John Lassetire 'Hawaiian Style John Lassetire' Surf-pickup2.jpg|Side view. John-side.jpg|Front view. This vehicle was created at the request of John Lasseter to be given out to those who worked on the Cars 2 film. It was a truck similar to the John Lassetire truck from the movie, but with a "Hawaiian shirt" paint job and a surfboard in the truck bed. The design was based upon Lasseter's penchant for wearing Hawaiian style shirts. 'Announced Future Releases' 'Singles' *Agent with Gun *Alex Vandel (Chase) *Barmaid (Chase) *Bruno Motoreau *Chauncy Fares *David Hobbscap *Erik Laneley *Fabrizio (Chase) *Fernando Alonso (Ultimate Chase) *Francesco Bernoulli with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Ford Mondeo *Girl on Bridge #1 *Girl on Bridge #2 *Girl on Bridge #3 *Grem With Missile *Guido's Dance Partner (Chase) *Holley Shiftwell with Screen *J. Curby Gremlin *Japanese Game Show Host #1 *Japanses Game Show Host #2 *Japanese Game Show Contestent *Luigi's Dance Partner *Luggage Truck *Frosty (Ultimate Chase) *Miles Axlerod with Hood Up (Chase) *Memo Rojas, Jr. (Ultimate Chase) *Nick Cartone *Otis *Ramone (Lime) *Ramone with Paint Gun *Raoul ÇaRoule with Metallic Finish (Toys R Us only) *Red Car in Stands *Rip Clutchgoneski *Rod "Torque" Redline with Boot *Sir Harley Gassup *Suki *Tubbs Pacer *Union Jack Ramone *Vitaly Petrov (Ultimate Chase) *WGP Security Van *Yellow Jag *Yokoza '"Lights & Sounds" Singles' *Brent Mustangburger with Headphones *Race Team Mater *Raoul ÇaRoule *Security Guard Finn McMissile '"Deluxe"' *Andy Gearsdale *Holley Shiftwell with Guns *John Lassetire (green) *Kabuki Mater *Muggsy Liftsome *Padre *Sgt. Highgear *Taco Truck Mater *Taia Decotura '"Pit Stop Launchers"' *Rip Clutchgoneski '2-Packs' These will be available at all retailers. *Alex Vandel (with Tires) & Airport Security Guard Murakarmi *Becky Wheelin & Airport Security Guard Murakarmi *Inflight Mater & Daniella Muffler & Shelley Shift *Miles Axlerod & Tokyo Party Staff *Louis Larue & Mater *Two World Grand Prix safety vehicles *Miguel Camino & Petro Cartalina *Max Schnell & Otto Bonn '3-Packs' *Muggsy Liftsome, Professor Z & Grem *Funny Car Mater, Holley Shiftwell & Finn McMissile *Taia Decotura, Lightning McQueen & Mater '4-Packs' *Nigel Gearsley, Francesco Bernoulli, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels & Austin Littleton *Jeff Gorvette, Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels, Carla Veloso & Jeff Gorvette Fan *Max Schnell, Shu Todoroki, Miguel Camino & Max Schnell Fan *Rip Clutchgoneski, Carla Veloso, Lewis Hamilton & Rip Clutchgoneski Fan '5-Packs' These will be Toys R Us only packs. *Mama Bernoulli 5-pack '6-Packs' *Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli & Shu Todoroki *Gremlin, Lewis Hamilton, Miguel Camino, Max Schnell, Carla Veloso & Francesco Bernoulli 1:55-Scale Die-Cast Single Numbering Following in the footsteps of the the previous film's die-cast line, numbers were assigned to the Cars manufactured as singles. The numbers are as follows: #Race Team Mater #Finn McMissile #Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels #Francesco Bernoulli #Holley Shiftwell #Professor Z #Jeff Gorvette #Carla Veloso #Raoul ÇaRoule #Race Team Luigi #Race Team Guido #Acer #Grem #Race Team Fillmore #Race Team Sarge #Rod Torque Redline #Miles Axlerod #Petrov Trunkov #Hydraulic Ramone #Nigel Gearsley #Max Schnell #Shu Todoroki #Miguel Camino #Lewis Hamilton #Carlo Maserati #Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen #Mel Dorado #Vladimir Trunkov #Radiator Springs Ramone #Victor H. #Don Crumlin #Officer Murakarmi #Becky Wheelin #Acer with Torch #Kabuto #Rip Clutchgoneski #Bindo #Celine Dephare #Erik Laneley # Cartney Brakin #Galloping Geargrinder #Prince Wheeliam #Otis #Suki #Alex Vandel #Nick Cartone #Tubbs Pacer #Alexander Hugo with Party Hat #Mary Esgocar 1:55 Scale Die-Cast Deluxe Numbering #Submarine Finn McMissile #Holley Shiftwell with Wings #Red #Double Decker Bus #Kingpin Nobunaga #Hydrofoil Finn McMissile #Pinion Tanaka #Pope Pinion IV #The Popemobile #The Queen #Kimura Kaizo #Funny Car Mater #Taco Truck Mater #Taia Decotura Super Chase 1. Flash 2. Long Ge 3. Mark Winterbottim 4. Memo Rojas Jr. 5. Fernando Alonso 6. Vitaly Petrov See also *Pixar *Cars 2 *Cars Die-Cast Line *Cars Toons Die-Cast Line *Cars Land Die-Cast Line External links * carsthetoys.com Fan site for the Disney-Pixar film and Mattel toy line. * TakeFiveADay.com Daily blog & news for Mattel Disney Pixar Cars. * World of cars French Forum French fan web site for Mattel Cars toys. * Cars Toys UK UK Cars Toys website with guide on new releases of toys from Cars. * Cars Drive-In Gallery Scale Diecast Reference Guide References Category:Cars 2 Merchandise